Il Matrimonio
by missbutterflygirl
Summary: Il giorno più bello della vita di Kate si trasforma in un incubo,ma alla fine finisce bene. KIBBS STORY
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1

Era una giornata come le altre,ma per Kate non lo era,infatti proprio oggi era il giorno del suo matrimonio con Nick,un dentista conosciuto per caso al parco mentre faceva jogging. Il loro era stato un incontro strano:infatti Nick stava portando a passeggio il suo Labrador di nome Foxy,ma all'improvviso l'animale gli scappa di mano,e finisce proprio per atterrare Kate. Nel tentativo di aiutarla a rialzarsi,Nick guarda meglio la donna investita dal suo cane,e in quel momento tra i due scoppia una scintilla! Nei mesi a venire si erano frequentati sempre di più,fino a diventare intimi,e alla fine lui ha domandato durante una cena intima se Kate avesse voluto o meno diventare la sua donna per il resto della vita,e lei ha accettato...  
Quella mattina Kate aveva una brutta sensazione:infatti aveva sognato che il giorno più bello della sua vita sarebbe stato un inferno,e questa cosa la sconvolgeva,e sperava che fosse solo un incubo per l'agitazione delle nozze. Kate puntò la sveglia per le 7.00 per poter prepararsi con tutta calma durante la mattinata,tanto la cerimonia sarebbe stata di pomeriggio...  
Il vestito bianco era appeso all'armadio,e Kate più lo guardava,più si immaginava il resto della sua vita con l'uomo che amava circondata dai suoi bambini nella sua casa in riva al mare in California...ma i suoi sogni furono interrotti dal trillo del campanello:

Kate-Ma chi potrà essere a quest'ora,sono solo le 7.30 del mattino??-avvicinandosi alla porta-Chi è?  
Dall'altra parte della porta-Sono il fattorino del fioraio,ho portato il bouquet!  
Kate-Le apro subito!

Ma quando Kate si trovò davanti il fattorino si sentì svenire...  
...infatti non era un vero fattorino,ma un pazzo che l'aveva narcotizzata...  
...Kate scomparve nell'auto del misterioso uomo,e assieme a lei il giorno più bello della sua vita...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

…Kate si svegliò mentre il suo rapitore la stava portando in un vecchio capannone abbandonato ed isolato…aveva un gran mal di testa,e sentiva ancora gli occhi pesanti,quindi li chiuse e svenne di nuovo…  
…in quel frattempo (erano le 8.30 del mattino),il telefono di casa di Kate squillò:era infatti Ducky che per l'occasione doveva accompagnare Kate all'altare in quanto il padre era morto qualche mese prima. Sentendo che nessuno rispondeva dall'altra parte del telefono,pensò che la futura sposa stesse ancora dormendo,e quindi lasciò un ,messaggio nella segreteria telefonica:"Ciao Kate,sono Ducky. Questo pomeriggio devo essere in chiesa verso le 4.00 giusto?Rispondimi al più presto e buoni preparativi!". Detto così riattaccò…

Intanto Kate si svegliò definitivamente,e guardandosi in giro vide che era circondata da vecchi macchinari…probabilmente si trovava in una fabbrica abbandonata…Davanti a se vide che c'era una scrivania con sopra una valigetta aperta che conteneva strani oggetti…La schiena di Kate fu percorsa da un brivido,che si accentuò appena senti che da dietro stava arrivando qualcuno..

Rapitore-Ben risvegliata cara Kate…come va?  
Kate che aveva ancora la voce un po' intontita-Dove mi trovo?Chi sei?Cosa vuoi da me?  
Rapitore-Oh,quante domande!Prima di tutto qui sono io che faccio le domande,e tu mi darai le risposte quando io te lo dirò!Il mio nome è Zachary,ma per tutti il mio nome è Zach…  
Kate-Piacere di conoscerti Zach!Ti dispiacerebbe riportarmi a casa visto che oggi è un giorno molto importante per me?  
Zach ridendo-Lo so benissimo che giorno è oggi:è il giorno del tuo matrimonio con il tuo caro e dolce Nick..ahahahah…  
Kate spaventata-Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?E Nick come sta?Non mi dire che hai rapito anche lui vero?  
Zach-Tranquilla,non ti preoccupare…Nick sta bene.La sola cosa che voglio e te,e fino a quando non avrò finito di usarti,non ti lascerò andare!  
Kate-Sei solo un bastardo!  
Zach tirò uno schiaffo a Kate-O la smetti di comportarti così,o giuro che pianto una pallottola in mezzo a quel tuo visino,così finalmente vedremo chi ha più potere fra i due!

Kate si calmò,e cercò di studiare la situazione.Sapeva benissimo che prima o poi avrebbero scoperto la sua mancanza,in quanto Abby sarebbe dovuta andare a casa sua ad aiutarla a prepararsi,visto che era la sua damigella…

Kate continuava a pensare cosa avrebbe voluto Zach da lei per potersi considerare "libera",e più ci pensava più le venivano in mente strane idee…

Kate mormorando a bassa voce-Ma perché io…chi lo conosce questo Zachary,non l'ho mai visto,e non mi sembra faccia parte di nessun caso a cui ho lavorato…santo cielo ma con tutti i giorni in cui poteva succedere,proprio oggi?

Intanto la cara Abby accompagnata dalla migliore amica di Kate di nome Sarah arrivarono a casa della futura sposa per aiutarla.Appena arrivate in prossimità dell'entrata videro che la porta era aperta,e a terrà c'era la tazza di caffè in mille pezzi.In quel momento realizzarono che era successo qualche cosa di orribile alla loro amica.Subito Abby prese in mano il cellulare e chiamo Gibbs:

Abby-Dai Gibbs rispondi  
Gibbs con voce da chi si è appena svegliato-Pronto  
Abby-Gibbs abbiamo un problema grosso,anzi grossissimo,dipende dai punti di vista…  
Gibbs-Abs calmati,cosa diavolo è successo  
Abby rispondendo come se fosse stata presa da una paranoia-Kate è scomparsa,le è successo qualche cosa di orribile…  
Gibbs-Scomparsa?Ma Abby,si deve sposare,è impossibile che sia scomparsa!Forse è a fare un giro dell'isolato per calmarsi!  
Abby-Si Gibbs e lascia la porta aperta con una tazza di caffè rotta a terra così i ladri quando entrano sanno che oltre alla merce possono anche trovare ristoro?  
Gibbs facendo una faccia sorpresa dalla risposta di Abby-Chiama Tony e digli che ovunque egli sia di venire immediatamente a casa di Kate.Io arrivo subito…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

Gibbs arrivò,e sulla scena del crimine trovò Abby,Sarah,Tony e Ducky,che si stavano confortando e scambiando le idee su cosa poteva essere successo. Abby appena vide Gibbs lo abbracciò e scoppiò a piangere,e lui la confortò proprio come un padre poteva fare con una figlia…

Gibbs-Dai Abby,non ti preoccupare.Vedrai che la troveremo sana e salva…  
Abby singhiozzando-Lo so Gibbs,ma ho paura,e ho un brutto presentimento…  
Gibbs le tappò la bocca con un dito,e la baciò su una guancia,e lei si calmò e si rassegnerò…

Gibbs-Avete controllato se c'è qualcosa?  
Tony-Non c'è segno di efrazione sulla porta,evidentemente Kate conosceva il rapitore.Però a terra c'è una tazza di caffè rotta,forse c'è stata una colluttazione e Kate la fatta scivolare.  
Gibbs-Ok.Tony,fai rilievi e schizzi,e trova tutto ciò che ci possa essere utile.Se ti serve una mano chiama pure McGee.Abby vai all'NCIS che dovrai analizzare tutto ciò che troviamo…  
Abby-Io non so se ce la posso fare Gibbs…  
Gibbs-Abs,io credo in te,e so che tu potrai farcela...la vita di Kate è anche in mano tua…  
Abby-Ok,sarò convinta…ce la farò…  
Gibbs-Bene…Ducky,tu dovresti andare a casa della madre di Kate e spiegarle la situazione,e dille anche che verrò presto a trovarla per chiederle come va.Io intanto chiedo qui in giro se qualcuno ha visto qualche cosa.  
Tony-Capo?!  
Gibbs-Cosa ci fai ancora qui?Non ti avevo detto di andare a prendere le impronte?  
Tony-Il fatto è che qui non ho il kit,è all'NCIS…  
Gibbs urlando-Allora si può sapere cosa diavolo ci fai ancora qui???  
Tony-Volo capo…

Gibbs era preoccupato per ciò che poteva essere successo a Kate.Aveva paura,e sapeva che se le fosse successo qualche cosa di grave non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare…in fondo per lui l'NCIS era come la sua famiglia,in cui la sua squadra,con l'eccezione di Ducky,erano i suoi figli,e Ducky era come un amico,un grande amico…

Dopo aver raccolto tutte le informazioni la squadra si riunì all'NCIS per discutere le varie ipotesi…

Abby-Sui campioni ho trovato tracce di cloroformio,probabilmente è stata narcotizzata…  
Tony-Questo spiegherebbe la tazza a terra e il fatto che all'interno della casa non c'erano segni di colluttazione…  
Gibbs-Nessuno ha visto o sentito niente visto che è Domenica ed era la mattina presto…  
Tony-Non abbiamo una pista,neanche un indizio…  
McGee-Scusate,però qualche cosa si potrebbe fare…  
Tony-E cosa fai lì ancora impalato?  
McGee impacciato-Ehm…beh ecco…  
Gibbs-Ti degni di dirci qualche cosa o dobbiamo aspettare i tuoi comodi?  
McGee-Si capo,scusi.Volendo potremmo vedere i tabulati telefonici e fare un controllo incrociato con il GPS o con le frequenze radio del fiorista.  
Tony-Fiorista?  
McGee-Si,ho sentito Kate mentre parlava al telefono che il bouquet doveva essere consegnato questa mattina…  
Gibbs-Si controlla,e fai presto!  
Abby-Lo aiuto io Gibbs.  
Gibbs-Abby,solo aiuto informatico,mi raccomando.  
Abby-In queste situazioni non mi piace divertirmi in questo modo…  
Gibbs-Bene.Intanto Tony andiamo giù ad interrogare l'amica di Kate…  
Tony-Sarah?Bel bocconcino,e poi è così simpatica…

Gibbs tirò un coppino a Tony

Tony-Ahi capo!  
Gibbs-Almeno in questo momento evita di fare lo stupido!  
Tony-Si capo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

Nella sala interrogatori c'era Gibbs,mentre nella saletta adiacente Tony.

Gibbs-Allora Sarah,dimmi,a quanto tu sai qualcuno odiava Caitlin?  
Sarah-A quanto so io no.Per quanto riguarda le nostre amicizie era ben amata,e comunque se per caso litigava con qualcuno,a meno che la cosa non era grave,cercava in tutti i modi di fare pace.Non le piaceva avere screzi con le persone.  
Gibbs-Ne è sicura?  
Sarah-Al 100  
Gibbs-Quando siete andate dal fioraio a scegliere il bouquet,hai notato qualcosa di strano?  
Sarah-No,perché?  
Gibbs-Niente,curiosità personale.  
Sarah-Ah…

Il tono con cui Sarah aveva dato le ultime due risposte aveva fatto scattare in Gibbs qualcosa,ma lui al momento non gli diede peso.

Lui e Tony tornarono negli uffici per aggiornarsi su quanto Abby e McGee avevano scoperto:

Gibbs-Scoperto qualcosa?  
Abby-Abbiamo un riscontro.A quanto pare c'era una frequenza radio vicino alla casa di Kate al momento del rapimento.  
McGee-Stiamo vedendo se con il GPS riusciamo a trovare qualcosa  
Gibbs-Quanto ci vorrà?  
McGee-Almeno un'altra ora.  
Gibbs-Vi concedo mezz'ora.

Intanto Ducky tornò dalla madre di Kate,e aggiornò Tony e Gibbs.

Ducky-La madre è sconvolta poverina.Era tutta quanta raggiante,e poi all'improvviso e scoppiata a piangere.Ha detto Gibbs che quando vuoi andare sarai il bene accolto.  
Gibbs-Io e Tony andremo subito da lei.  
Tony-Prendo le chiavi della macchina capo?  
Gibbs-Si,a meno che non la voglia spingere tu.

I due si avviarono all'abitazione della madre di Kate,e guidava Gibbs:

Tony-Sei preoccupato per Kate capo?  
Gibbs-No!  
Tony-Strano,di solito guidi così solo quando sei preoccupato o devi andare ad arrestare qualcuno.

Gibbs guardò Tony nel suo solito sguardo fulmineo

Tony-Ma naturalmente guidi così anche quando va tutto bene…

Arrivati a destinazione cominciarono le domande…

Gibbs-Salve signora Todd.Il sono l'agente speciale Jethro Gibbs,mentre lui è…  
Madre-lo so chi siete.Il mio nome è Jennifer,ma chiamatemi pure Jenny.Prego accomodatevi.Volete qualche cosa?  
Gibbs-No.

Mentre tutti erano all'opera Kate era ancora imprigionata,e in quel momento stava mangiando ciò che il suo aguzzino le aveva portato.Stava mangiando davvero tanto,in quanto sapeva che nascondeva un piccolo regalo per il suo Nick,e quasto regalo glielo avrebbe dato tra 8 mesi…Si,Kate era incinta,e luniche a saperlo erano Abby e Sarah,che avevano giurato d non dire niente a nessuno fino all'annuncio ufficiale.Kate aveva paura che avrebbe perso il bambino in quella situazione,però si era stupita di come si era comportata con lei il suo aguzzino…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

Kate,da buon agente segreto che era,osservava tutto ciò che la circondava,in modo da poter aiutare i suoi colleghi se il rapitore fosse loro sfuggito.Mentre cercava almeno di capire dove si trovasse,notò che a terra,accanto alla sua branda dove si era sdraiata per riposare,c'era una collanina con attaccato un ciondolo a forma di ancora.All'inizio pensava di averla già vista,ma poi capì che essendo un soggetto comune,poteva essere di chiunque...Sentì dei passi che si stavano avvicinando,era Zach che teneva in mano un cellulare...

Zach-Tieni Kate è per te.  
Kate-Pronto?!  
Nick-Ciao amore,come stai?  
Kate piangendo-Sto bene tesoro,ma ti prego,tirami fuori di qui,vai all'NCIS,di a Gibbs che...

ma Zach le tolse il telefono..

Zach-Sentito,sta bene.Portami i soldi all'ora e al posto stabilito,e la riavrai sana e salva,capito?!  
Nick-2 milioni di dollari sono un pò difficili da trovare...  
Zach-Per uno come te sarà un gioco da ragazzi,il tuo paparino sarà contento di staccarti un assegno così alto per la tua felicità...  
Kate-Cosa?!  
Zach-Ops...forse mi è sfuggito davanti a Kate che tu in relatà sei il figlio di un famoso giudice,e che sei ricco fin sopra i capelli...pazienza...  
Nick-Sei un bastardo!!!  
Kate-Tu mi hai rapito per avere i suoi soldi,e perchè?  
Zach-Perchè il padre del tuo bel fidanzatino,non che futuro marito,mi ha fatto perdere 6 anni di libertà per un reato che non ho nemmeno commesso,in quanto mi trovavo al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato,e il fatto che avevo dei piccoli precedenti penali ha fatto il resto!!  
Nick-Sei un bugiardo!Mio padre ha valutato le prove,e tu eri colpevole...

Zach mise giù il telefono...

Kate-E così tu ti stai vendicando su suo figlio e su di me per una errore di George (è il nome del padre di Nick)?  
Zach-Si,in fondo tu per lui sei come una figlia,quindi lui ci tiene alla tua salute e alla vostra felicità...

Quando Zach mise giù il telefono,Nick chiamò immediatamente Gibbs per spiegargli ciò che era accaduto.Gibbs gli disse di accettare lo scambio,e che al momento opportuno sarebbero intervenuti per catturare il rapitore...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

Quando Gibbs seppe della notizia dello scambio,subito si mobilitò per preparare tutto al meglio,e per riuscire a catture Zach.Però mentre Abby e McGee stavano riascoltando la telefonata tra Nick e il rapitore,fecero caso al motivo del rapimento,e subito cercarono il fascicolo relativo al processo per saperne di più.Intanto Gibbs e Tony e una squadra di antisommossa si appostarono presso il luogo dello scambio.Un furgoncino arrivò,e al suo interno si vedeva Zach alla guida,ma Kate non si vedeva...Avvenne lo scambio,ma all'improvviso una pallottola raggiunse il cuore di Zach,che cadde riverso a terra oramai privo di vita.Il proiettile proveniva da una radura non lontana dal luogo dello scambio.Nick al vedere quella scena urlò,pensando che non avrebbe mai più rivisto la sua dolce Kate,e lo sconforto prese anche Tony e Gibbs,che oramai la diedero per spacciata.Dopo aver accompagnato Nick a casa,e dopo esser passati dalla madre di Kate per spiegarle la situazione,Tony decise di rimanere da lei,mentre Gibbs ritornò all'Ncis.Spiegò la situazione al resto del team,e dopo le lacrime di un pò tutti,McGee si illuminò,in quanto il database aveva segnato che non esisteva alcun fascicolo riguardante quell'inchiesta in cui Zach era coinvolto.In quel momento a Gibbs si illuminò lo sguardo,in quanto aveva capito tutto.

Gibbs-Tony,chiama Sarah e Nick,e digli di venire subito all'Ncis.  
Tony-Subito capo.Ehi,ma hai avuto un'illuminazione?  
Gibbs-Forse ho capito tutto.  
Tony-Posso sapere cosa hai in mente?  
Gibbs-No,te lo lascierò scoprire.Intanto vado a prendermi un caffè.

Quando Gibbs ritornò vide la faccia di Tony che era velata da un'espressione che stava tra il felice e l'infido...

Gibbs-A meno che non ci sia una valida ragione,togliti quella maledetta espressione dalla faccia.  
Tony-Quando saprai cosa ho scoperto,l'avrai anche tu così...  
Gibbs-Spara allora.  
Tony-Per te è puramente casuale che sia Nick che Sarah non siano in casa?  
Gibbs-Sai che non credo alle casualità.  
Tony-Lo so benissimo,ma il fatto che tutti e due siano stati visti all'aeroporto prendere insieme un'aereo da turismo,lo credi ancora casuale?  
Gibbs-e tu come diavolo hai fatto a scoprire questo?  
Tony-Ho delle conoscenze...  
Gibbs-Bene.McGee prendi le chiavi della macchina,Tony fai il pieno.  
Tony-Ma capo...  
Gibbs-Non ti voglio sentire fiatare.Forza!  
Tony-Si Capo...Ehi pivello,non crederai mica di passarla liscia vero?  
McGee-Ma non sono stato io a scegliere...  
Tony-Non mi importa.Non so come e quando,ma sappi che me la pagherai!Contaci...

Arrivati all'aeroporto andarono presso l'aereo da turismo,che era sulla pista di rullaggio.Subito Gibbs premette il piede sull'accelleratore,e si diresse verso l'aereo.Fece appena in tempo a bloccarlo.I due fuggitivi furono subito portati all'Ncis

Gibbs-Dove è Kate?  
Nick-Cercala.  
Gibbs battè violentemente le mani sul tavolo.  
Gibbs-Dimmi dove è Kate,o giuro che in carcere farò in modo che tu patisca le pene dell'inferno.  
Nick spaventato-E' nel capannone 2/c del deposito ferroviario.  
Gibbs-Hai sentito Tony?Tu e McGee andatela a prendere,e portate con voi anche un'ambulanza.

Poi rivolgendosi a Nick

Gibbs-Perchè lo hai fatto?  
Nick-Non lo so...

Intanto Tony e McGee arrivarono al capannone,e trovarono Kate che era straiata a Terra.

Tony-O mio Dio...Kate?!Kate svegliati,ti prego!  
Kate-Tony,cosa ci fai qui?  
McGee-E' tutto finito Kate,ora puoi tornare a casa...  
Kate-E Nick,cime sta?  
Tony-Meglio che questo tut te lo faccia spiegare da ora è meglio che tu vada in ospedale,sembri messa male...  
Kate-Davvero???  
Tony-Si,e a dirtela tutta,vorrei farti una battutina,ma non te la farò...  
Kate gli sorrise dolcemente,e poi svenne...

In ospedale tutti erano intorno al suo letto che aspettavano impazientemente che aprisse gli occhi...poi all'improvviso Kate riprese conoscienza...

Gibbs-Bentornata tra noi.  
Kate-Grazie...

Dopo un momento in cui tutti si radunarono attorno a lei,se ne andarono,ma Gibbs rimase lì,visto che ancora doveva spiegarle la storia come era andata a finire...

Kate-Allora mi dici come mai Nick non è qui?  
Gibbs-Quello che sentirai ti farà molto male...  
Kate-E morto?  
Gibbs-No Kate,ma lui era l'organizzatore di tutta questa storia,e la tua amica Sarah era sua complice...  
Kate piangendo-No!Non è vero!!!Nick mi ama,non avrebbe mai fatto una roba del genere!No...  
Gibbs abbracciandola e calmandola-Shhh..non ti preoccupare,ora è tutto finito!Pensa solamente al tuo bambino!  
Kate stupita-Come fai a saperlo?  
Gibbs-La tua amica Sarah durante l'interrogatorio lo ha detto...  
Kate-E ora come farò a crescerlo se sono sola??  
Gibbs-Sarà stato il fatto che avevo paura di perderti,ma mi sono accorto che ti amo...  
..e così dicendo Gibbs baciò Kate...

...nelle settimane successive Kate decise di portare avanti la gravidanza,e Gibbs divenne marito di Kate e padre del bambino che ella portava in grembo.

Il bambino alla fine si rivelò essere una bambina,che fu chiamata Sasha Abigail Gibbs,e crebbe come una bambina fortunata,in quanto aveva come genitori due agenti speciali dell'NCIS,e come fratello e sorella,o come cugini,Tony,Abby e McGee.Ducky fece la prte dello zio!


End file.
